


倦怠期

by byebyemyblue



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyemyblue/pseuds/byebyemyblue
Summary: 怎么才能有新鲜感呢？金珉奎想。不如结婚吧。





	倦怠期

金珉奎回到家时权顺荣正在厨房煮拉面。

这种场景不大多见。

权顺荣不是不会做饭，但金珉奎不在家时，他更宁愿趿拉着拖鞋出去吃。权顺荣这人做事没什么章法，不会像金珉奎一样仔细搜索最近哪里新开了评价好的餐馆，而是随心所欲地踏进看起来顺眼的店面。他不爱给食物拍照，也不爱用sns，只有聚餐时才会提起某条街新开的西餐厅很不错。朋友们都笑他一阵风似的，让人抓不着。

他们已经有些日子没有在一起吃饭了。金珉奎年初时播出的水木剧反响很好，各个电视台综艺的邀约收了不少。他长相出挑，性格又随和有礼，各个论坛讨论度都很火热。好在新剧还有一段时间才开拍，不然要忙得连家也没时间回。

权顺荣的西装被揉成一团扔在沙发上，金珉奎无奈地取了衣架挂好，看着皱褶想，一会儿要拿挂烫机烫一下才行。他走进厨房，里面的气压有些低。权顺荣穿着围裙，袖子挽着，把调料抖进锅里。上唇撅着，嘴角却向下撇。金珉奎侧抱住他的腰，头也在颈侧蹭来蹭去。权顺荣习惯了他这样子，抬了抬肩膀就任由他抱着。金珉奎抱了一会儿就松了手，蹲下去从橱柜里取出碗，接过权顺荣手里的锅：“太烫了你不要动了，出去等我吧。”

权顺荣嗯了一声，心里还想着自己没写完的企划书。最近经济不景气，上司压着他们组做新的产品，他忙到焦头烂额，每天开会加班，堵车的时候都在走神想方案。

手被捏了一把，权顺荣才发现自己一直无意识用指尖敲着桌面。他抬头冲金珉奎皱皱鼻子，带着热气的拉面被放在面前。

吃过饭权顺荣就进卧室埋头工作。金珉奎收拾好，又烫好两个人的外套，洗了澡。进了门就看见权顺荣盘着腿坐在床边，电脑放在床沿上，歪着头苦恼着。他走过去用脚尖踢踢权顺荣屁股，权顺荣头也不抬。他只好塌下身子凑到权顺荣耳边：“睡觉好不好？嗯？几点了？工作狂。”

权顺荣不理，金珉奎伸手把他的笔记本关上。权顺荣扭过头要发作，但眼前的男人脸板着，眼睫忽闪，不悦地看他。权顺荣这才意识到自己冷落了他，主动凑上去要亲亲。金珉奎不情不愿地给人亲了两下脸颊，又转过脸就着下唇磨蹭才放开。本来想再进一步，但权顺荣一翻身裹紧被子，闭了眼对他说晚安。

恋爱谈到第三年，总会有些倦怠。金珉奎关了灯，安慰自己。

“恋爱谈到第三年，就会进入倦怠期吗？”

“你和权顺荣这种情况，属于感情趋于平淡，缺乏新鲜感。”夫胜宽言之凿凿。

“这么容易就倦怠了，七年之痒怎么办？”

金珉奎觉得有道理。

权顺荣一进门就看到金珉奎戴着黑框眼镜，跪坐在茶几前认认真真修剪着瓶里的插花，头发乱乱地翘着。

“干什么呢？”权顺荣好笑地问他。金珉奎满意地端起花瓶放到铺了纯白桌布的餐桌上，又从冰箱里拿出冷藏着的红酒。

“知秀哥送的，要不要喝一杯？”金珉奎抬抬下巴。

喝了点小酒，滚到床上是意料之中。金珉奎拍拍他腰侧，权顺荣就自然地抬腰让他褪了裤子。手摸上金珉奎为了拍戏而锻炼良好的胸肌，顺着形状又摸到腹部，往下撩了撩金珉奎就舒服地嗯了一声，凑上来吻他。权顺荣的舌头扫过他唇峰，金珉奎的唇形很完美。对方也不示弱，扣住他后脑一下下吮着他的唇珠。权顺荣沿着他手臂摸上去，从小臂到二头肌再到肩膀，最后环抱住。金珉奎的手放下来，顺着权顺荣后脊椎向下摸，隔着薄薄的内裤戳戳他身后，小指勾住内裤脱下来，沾了润滑慢慢进去。权顺荣两条腿缠到金珉奎腰上，眼尾翘着朦胧地看他，让金珉奎又忍不住去吻。金珉奎进入得很顺利，一下下顶弄着。权顺荣的脚顺着金珉奎腰往下滑，调皮地缩起脚趾抓着他臀肉，凑到他耳边吹气：“珉奎最近练臀练得很好呢。”金珉奎被他磨得心痒，大手在权顺荣软乎乎的屁股上揉捏了两下。权顺荣脸皱起来，软着声音说疼，惹得金珉奎身下顶得更快更激烈，又抬起脸去咬他的脸颊肉。权顺荣被顶得快要说不出来话，偏还要逗他，手指捋着金珉奎头发喊他小狗狗。

做到两个人都没力气了，金珉奎翻个身让权顺荣趴到自己胸膛上，两个人心脏贴在一起咚咚地跳。

“哥，”金珉奎认真地说，“我们去结婚吧。”

权顺荣快要睡着，迷迷糊糊地答：“怎么忽然想去结婚？”

“……”，金珉奎无言以对，“就是……想和哥结婚。”

权顺荣从金珉奎身上翻下来，睁开眼一连串地说：“可是很麻烦啊……要出国，就要请年假。结了婚，怎么也要请胜宽他们吃顿饭才好。而且也不能我们两个说结就结了，得回家告诉爸爸妈妈。你最近又那么忙……”

“知道了。”金珉奎闷闷不乐地转过身，“睡觉吧。”

权顺荣侧着身子看他蜷起来的背影，头发都带着怒气翘起来，抿着嘴笑起来。权顺荣动动肩膀躺好，故作虚弱：“奎啊~我腰好疼~”

男朋友的背影晃了晃，还是噘着嘴过来给自己揉腰，小心翼翼地问他痛不痛。权顺荣反身捏了捏他的脸，把金珉奎的头搂到自己胸前：“睡吧。”金珉奎伸手环住他的腰，安安稳稳地睡了。权顺荣安抚地摸着他的背，金珉奎的鼻子动了动，权顺荣就笑着亲了亲他的鼻尖。

权顺荣最近迷上了白钟元的料理视频，空余时间都在看，还有模有样地学着在家里做了几次饭。周末权顺荣破天荒地问金珉奎要不要出去散步，还主动让他给他在汉江边拍照。更神奇的是权顺荣开始把照片上传sns，再配上一句photo by my boyfriend。

难道这就是倦怠期之后再次到来的热恋期吗？金珉奎晕乎乎了。

但总而言之，金珉奎最近很幸福。上综艺的时候也总是不自觉微笑，观众们都说他最近puppy美爆发了。

新戏就要开拍，金珉奎又要过上没时间回家的日子，最后两天假期也闷闷不乐。权顺荣看出来他的不开心，吻了又吻抱了又抱。金珉奎离开家的这天权顺荣要去上班，早早地就出了门。金珉奎揉着头发在衣柜前挑衣服，眯着眼睛打开手机看早间新闻，一解锁就看到了权顺荣发来的消息：去客厅看看。

他戴上眼镜走到客厅，桌子上放着精致的小盒子。金珉奎眨了眨眼，迫不及待地打开盒子。

一枚简单的婚戒。

盒子里的纸条上是权顺荣圆圆的、独一无二的字体：

拍完戏就去结婚吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么才能有新鲜感呢？  
金珉奎想。  
不如结婚吧。


End file.
